Life For Haruno
by TriforceLolly
Summary: Sakura's life. Not the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: School days for Sakura Haruno and her weekends.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura woke up. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. She got up from her covers revealing a bright pink tank top and baggy night pants with pink cats. She put her red house slippers on and went downstairs. She grabbed her Galaxy Samsung 2 before going downstairs.

She sat down on a barstool near the counter. She tapped her chin. She wasn't sure if going to the party was a good idea. Especially there being drugs. "I don't know," she said to herself. "I'll just watch a movie. I'm not really the party type of girl. Maybe...maybe I'll invite Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tenten to come watch a movie with me."

Later... she was texting her friends.

Sakura: What do you mean you can't come?!

Ino: Sorry, I'm going to that party.

Sakura: Tenten, Temari, Hinata?

Temari: Sorry, I'm going.

Tenten: Sorry Sakura.

Hinata: I can come Sakura. I'm not the one to really party. Naruto said it was okay.

Sakura: ^.^) Thank you Hinata!

She stopped texting and decided to prepare for the night even though it wasn't for many hours.

Sakura: Wait Hinata, come to my house at 5:00 P.M.

Hinata: Alright.

Sakura cleaned her mansion. It took 4 hours because she made everything flawless. Her house was literally sparkling. She looked at the clock. "12:00." She took a shower and decided to go shopping for food and snacks. When she got to Wal-mart, she saw some boys she seen at school. She ran to a different isle. "That was close. If I got caught re-" A hand touched her back and she screamed causing unwanted attention.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

She smacked his head. "What the hell was that for Naruto? You scared me!"

He rubbed his head. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you this since I saw you here."

"Alright, spill it."

"Do you want the information at the party?"

"What do you mean? Let's talk about this somewhere else."

They went to the food isle and crouched down.

"I can give you the info at the party."

"Like what do you mean?"

"The pictures, latest updates and-" They both stopped talking when Sasuke was behind them. "Sasuke?" They both choked out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um," Naruto tried coming up with something. "We were uh," he grabbed a box of cereal. "Shopping! Come on Sakura." He grabbed her hand to talk somewhere else. "Like i-" Another person interrupted.

"Just text me Naruto!"

"Okay. Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura went to the snack isle and started to pick some. She got chips, soda, candy and all other sorts. She started walking towards the checkout station. She paid and went outside. "Where's my car, ah ha!"

Her car is a black Hot Rod with pink flames on the back coming to the middle stopping. She put her groceries in and was about to drive but, got stopped by Sasori. "That's a nice car you got there Haruno," he said seductively.

She rolled her eyes. "I need to go home, okay?"

"Sure." He got away from the vehicle. She started to back up and the car started to drive really fast.

"Pinkie has a nice car," Deidara said.

"Indeed she does."

Sakura let her hair blow with cool air. The song "Blurred Lines" started to play in her radio.

Red light came. She tapped on her wheel while waiting. She looked right to see Naruto in his car. He rolled the window down. "Hey Sakura. Like I said I'll-" The traffic light turned to green. They both started to drive and Sakura yelled, "Just text me. Like I said."

"Alright." Naruto rolls the window up and speeds away. Sakura sighs and goes to her next location, home. Once she was home, she set the things up. "I'll put drinks here and snacks here. Just Hinata and I. I really need to catch up with her. This is the perfect opportunity." Sakura decided to text Hinata.

Sakura: Make sure you bring your pajamas.

2 minutes later...

Hinata: Alright. Do I need to bring other things? Is it like a sleepover?

Sakura: I guess if you put it that way. Sure.

Hinata: I'll be there soon. Bye.

Sakura: Bye.

She sighed. She put her nightgown on. It was a gown with a cherry blossom and the leaves are flying away in different places on her gown. She got a movies out and prepared all the last things.

"Hinata should be here in about 30 minutes. I wonder what's going on at the party."

**Party...**

Everyone is dancing and there is loud music. "Sakura would love this!" Temari yelled to Tenten over the loud music.

"I know! The boys from school are all here!"

Ino was at the bar, already drunk. "Come on..Sause Kay!"

Sasuke was annoyed as hell. Ino is drunk and trying to flirt with him. Naruto was dancing his arse off. The Akatsuki were there and some of them were drunk. "I need some air." He was about to get off the stool but, Ino grabbed him. "Where ya goin'?"

"Need some air."

"Not until you give me a kiss."

"What!? I should've stayed home today."

**Sakura's House...**

"Oh well, maybe I should've gone."

**Ding Dong**

"Hinata's here!" She smoothed her nightgown and opened the door. "Hey Hinata!"

"Hello Sakura-chan."

"Come right in."

"Okay." She came in with her sleeping bag and her Nike drawstring bag. "First we can start off with a movie. You can choose if you like or makeovers."

Hinata thought for a minute. "We can start with makeovers."

"Okay." Sakura brought out her kit for everything. Hinata was doing Sakura nails she was doing Hinata's. They were doing all sorts of makeovers.

"I feel refreshed," Hinata said relaxed.

"I have to agree Hinata-chan." Sakura walked up to her DVD player and played Indiana Jones. From movie one to movie four. Hinata grabbed chips and a bottle of juice. Her nightgown is a long indigo gown with an animated Ice Princess.

Sakura grabbed a starburst and started to unwrap it. "I like this movie Sakura-chan."

"I'm glad you like it." She sipped her soda and the doorbell rang. "I wonder who it is?" She walked up to her door.

"Um, Sakura-chan, you didn't invite anyone else?"

"No. I thought I only invited you." She opened the door seeing Sasori?

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by. Nice gown."

Sakura just blushed. "W-what do you want?" She faced her back towards him.

"Nothing much. Can I come in?"

"Uh...sure." He walked in and sat down on an empty couch. "Oh, hey Hinata."

"Good evening Sasori."

"Are you enjoying your stay at Haruno's?"

Hinata nodded. "We were doing makeovers."

"Makeovers? I thought you were a tomboy Haruno."

She started to blush. "Well, I am it's just something for fun. I just wanted to try it."

Sasori grabbed a water bottle. "Mind if I join your party?"

"How come?" Sakura asked. She sat down next to him.

"Well, you know that party, most people got drunk and everything went haywire. I snuck out."

"It did? It was a good thing I didn't go. I hope everything's alright."

Sasori looked at the food options. "Why? This isn't your food choice regularly."

"I just wanted to hang out. Besides, I'm ripped! Check it!" It was a good thing she was wearing shorts under her gown. She lifted her gown and it showed an eight pack.

"I'm not surprised for you being a bodybuilder and Hinata being super flexible."

Sakura blushed even more. "Don't call me that!" She continued playing the movie. When she wasn't looking, Sasori put a cookie in her mouth. "Wa de hec was tha fo?" Sakura had the cookie in her mouth while she asked.

"You looked hungry."

She growled at Sasori. Hinata laughed. She was secretly recording it. Sakura told Hinata to record all the makeovers and stuff but, not that.

"Here, come sit on my lap."

"Hell no!" **Inner Sakura, "Oh hell yes! Cha!"**

"Why not?" He put on a fake frown.

"It's because-" She got cut off when Sasori put her in his lap. "I know you enjoy this."

She looked down, blushing.

Later... Sakura and Sasori were saying goodbye. "I'll see you later," Sakura waved.

"Bye Haruno," he kissed her on the cheek and Sakura freaked out. "Come back here again and I'll rip you, cha!" He drove away on his motorcycle.

Sakura walked back in. "Okay, Hinata, we can sleep soon."

"It's alright, you go ahead, I want to finish the movie."

"Okay, meet me in my room. When you're done," Sakura yawned and went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own any.**

**Chapter 2**

_"Why did he kiss me? I'm not dating him or anything. Why? I do-" _she got cut from her thought when Hinata interrupted her. "I'm going to be leaving Sakura-chan."

"Okay! Bye Hinata-chan!"

"Bye." She walked out the door. When Sakura slammed the door, she put the food away. "Why?" As she was putting her food away, she saw Sasori's phone. "Did he leave it here on purpose? That guy." Once she was done, she took a shower. She put her nurse uniform on. She planned on dropping off his phone then drive to the hospital.

She packed a lunch then headed off in her Hot Rod. "What is that bastard up to now?" Once she got to his mansion, she ringed the doorbell. The door opened revealing Konan. "Sasori, this girl wants to see you. Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Sakura Haruno."

"Mine's Konan. It's nice to meet you. You work at a hospital?"

She nodded. "I enjoy it." Konan enjoyed the chat with Sakura and waved good-bye to her because Sasori came.

"You forgot your phone." She dropped it in his hand.

"I'd knew you come."

She got even more furious. "I did it because it's not good to steal." She left and got in her car and drove off.

"Oh, I know why." He slammed the door shut.

_"Why do I have an annoying neighbor who lives with more people?" _She arrived at the hospital. The person she was treating was Sasuke's older brother. She checked in the hospital and went to see her patient.

"Are you doing alright?" Sakura asked as she came in with her clipboard.

Itachi nodded. He put the book down. "Can I check your eyes for a second?"

He nodded again. Sakura walked up to him and took a look. _"There doing fine. The doctor needs to prescribe him."_

"Alright! I'll go get the Doctor to check it." She left the room to get Dr. Tsunade. Tsunade quickly went to check on the patient.

Later...

It was break time. Sakura was still thinking about the time when Sasori kissed her then, her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. She opened it seeing it's from Naruto. The text had tons of pictures, letters and all sorts. "So this was from the party!" She started laughing below a picture, it read, "Drunk Ino". She saw another and it was a picture of naruto dancing. She watched some videos and started to laugh. Later, break time was over. Sakura did more hospital work and now she could head home.

As she was driving, she saw an art shop. _"Maybe I should do art."_

She parked her car in the many spaces at Michael's. When she walked in, he saw Sai! She did not know she worked there. "Good evening Sai."

"Good evening Sakura. Do you need help finding anything?"

"Um, yeah! I am looking for a canvas, medium sized, paint brushes, fine tip and paint, not too dark or light."

He thought for a second. "Alright. I'll show you where they are." He guided Sakura through the aisles until they reached the paint section. "Thanks Sai."

"Anytime." He left to go back to his station. Sakura found everything she needed. She checked them out then started to drive home. Once she did, she looked to her left seeing her neighbors. "It looks like Sasori lives with a bunch of people and Naruto is playing football with his friends. How fun." She opened the door and settled in. Once she changed out of her clothing, she put dirty clothes on to start painting.

"What to paint? I know! A cherry blossom tree. And below it, there'll be people having a picnic. Time to start." She started to paint immediately. She wanted to make it perfect.

**2 hours later...**

Sakura had finally finished. It was perfect. Some loose petals falling off the tree and a couple having a picnic. She didn't put any faces though. She let it dry and decided it was time to eat. She made herself a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Not the crappy soup from campbell's. "That was good."

Sakura took a shower and changed into a short dress that goes to her mid thighs. It was a red dress with explosions on it. Different explosions in the color range of red.

"What should I do now? I'll go for a walk." Sakura got matching red flats and headed out locking the door behind her. As she was walking, she saw Sasori playing basketball with his friends. She sped up her walking rate. Sasori looked and saw her speed walking.

"Hope he didn't see me."

"Hey Haruno." She jumped up and cocked her head slowly. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering, what are you up to?"

"A walk, why?"

"Just curious." Sakura left to continue. As she was walking, she saw Karin's group. "Hey, it's forehead!"

"Leave me alone."

"Why should we? Especially someone fat like you."

"I'm not fat. I just eat a lot of protein!"

"Keep saying Haruno." They left Sakura alone on the sidewalk. "Am I really fat?"

When Sakura finished her walk, she looked depressed. When she made it to her house, she opened the door and sighed. She put up her finally dry painting and sat on a couch. She took a look at her skin. When she pulled on it, no skin was easy to pull. Her abs showed. "I'm not fat! I barely even have fat. I don't have any! I'll kill Karin at school tomorrow! She's such a lier!"


End file.
